Sleep Like the Dead
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: Haruka watches Yakumo sleep one morning. Oneshot.


**A/n: My 1st ever Psychic Detective Yakumo fic... I'm not altogether pleased with it, but I don't quite hate it either... as you can tell I have very mixed feelings concerning this one shot... **

**Disclamer: I do not own PDY - if I did... well, I'd be one lucky person. *sighs***

* * *

She stood in front of the all too familiar door, her knuckles pressed to the wood, as the expected silence followed her knocking.

She sighed to herself, her lips twitching upwards into a momentary smile, as she turned the doorknob.

Although she was perfectly aware that it was extremely rude of her to burst into someone's room – let alone a man's room – without permission, she was too accustomed to the situation to dwell on this fact for more than a second.

The door squeaking open – she would remind him to oil the door later – she continued onwards inside, with a lighthearted, "Yo!"

As expected, there was again no answer.

On first glance, the room would appear devoid of life- which should have been the case, considering the early hour of the day, and the fact that this was indeed known as the movie research club's room.

However, if one peered further into the shadows of the room, a shape could just be made out, outlined by the even darker mass of the couch it rested upon.

Laughing softly to herself, she closed the door behind herself, and started towards the figure, dropping her bag onto one of the metal folding chairs, as she stared down at the unconscious being.

He was sprawled, or rather curled upon the gray couch, in a rather strange position – somewhere between resting on his side and back. His dark hair was as messy as ever – or perhaps even more so – as it stuck up in various places, in obvious disarray, and tangled itself across his forehead. His left side of his face was pressed firmly against the coushins of the piece of furniture, his hands fisted childishly at the edge of the couch, and his eyelids twitched ever so slightly, indicating that the stoic, sarcastic male was indeed capable of dreaming.

It was no real surprise that he was sleeping - ten was probably FAR too early for a man such as he to even THINK about waking up… and he probably wouldn't come around till the late afternoon – if he had his way that was…

"Yakumo-kun." She stated calmly, as she settled comfortably onto her knees beside his head.

He didn't stir at all – he remained as lifeless and still as a statue, save for the occasional rise and fall of his chest.

"Yakumo-kun." She tried again, trying to sound a little more threatening.

Again, nothing.

"I'm going to poke you." She continued warningly, as if the sleeping man could hear her.

He remained stationary.

But really… what had she expected?

Rolling back her sleeves, she prepared to jolt the sleep-fanatic back to reality with her 'secret weapon', as she sought out the precise spot his rib cage gingerly with a tentative hand.

She paused a moment however, when he gave a soft, breathy sigh, a frown appearing on his attractive face.

Abandoning all plans of attack, she stared at his face for a moment as he shifted slightly on the couch.

"Yakumo-kun…" She murmured as she watched his pale face settle into a slightly calmer, relaxed expression, his lips parting slightly giving him a somewhat vulnerable look.

She had never really taken the time to study his sleeping-self before now… she had most often had something to discuss with him, or felt the need to aggravate him just a little, every time she had found him napping before…

She smiled gently as she leaned towards him, studying his shadowed face, and uncharacteristically lax face, her heart beating just a tad faster than it moments before, as she flushed in embarrassment, due to the close proximity of his face due to her actions.

"Really… he sleeps like the dead." She commented to herself, as she listened to his slow, gentle intakes of air.

Suddenly, one of his arms dropped off the edge of the couch, in the result of a flex of his shoulder, while he twisted himself onto his side, eyes opening drowsily, one honey brown, the other a magnificent ruby red.

Flustered, Haruka nearly toppled over backwards, as she scrambled for words.

"I… umm… I… M-morning, Yakumo-kun!"

Sleepy eyes looked over her dazedly, his mouth set into a firm line, as he seemed to start to process her presence.

"Yakumo-kun?"

He sighed tiredly, as he sat up straight, his back leaning into the crook of the blandly colored sofa, as he raised an eyebrow.

"You." He stated softly, perhaps a little more kindly than usual.

She gave him a warm, shy smile.

"Me."

His inquisitive mismatched eyes met her uncertain ones for a moment before he seemed to regain some of his normal demeanor.

"You let yourself in without permission I see."

"Y-yes."

He shot her a coldly exasperated glower.

"How rude."

"You were asleep!"

"You trespassed."

"The door was unlocked!"

"I did not consent to you entering of your own free will – nor will I ever."

"But-"

"Did you come here to just aggravate me, or do you have something worthwhile to say?"

That caught her.

"I'll leave then, if you want." She responded sulkily, trying to remain level headed, and failing miserably as she gave a soft 'hmph' and rose to her feet.

"Please do so." He replied as unruffled as ever.

What she would give to see him so off gaurd and vulnerable again…

Smiling down at him, she laughed softly, "Have a nice day, Yakumo-kun."

With that she swooped down and placed a shy kiss on his forehead – poking him lightly in the ribs for good measure – before grabbing her bag and darting out of the room.

Just before she closed the door however, she blushingly ducked her head back into the room.

"I'll be by again tomorrow." She called, before shutting the door quietly, all the while grinning to herself.

...

A tired, yet slightly puzzled looking Yakumo remained sitting on the couch, staring at the door blankly, his hand pressed to his forehead, fingers tangled into his hair, before he sighed.

"Baka."

* * *

**A/n: So review please, and tell me what you thought! I may have a sequel to this coming up.. however it focuses more on Yakumo's view... but due to the overall humor in it, (He seems OOC in it) it may not be posted. **

**Review please! :)**


End file.
